Cuando salía el sol
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Kagura ese día había querido salir muy temprano ―antes de que Shinpachi y mucho, mucho, antes de que Gintoki despertara a su flojo trasero―. Antes de que amaneciera por completo, y pese a no ser la persona más madrugadora de Edo, porque había sacrificios que una frágil niñita con encanto de loli debía hacer en el día de su cumpleaños.


**Notas de autor:** Es cumple de la waifu vomitona y necesito escribirle algo porque no he escrito nada de la yoro y yo los amoooooooooooo. Los amo tanto y llegó la hora de darles amor.  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama no me pertenece, yo solo quiero e intento escribir de todos sus personajes _*hearts*._

* * *

 **Cuando salía el sol**

 _Hasta los inútiles pueden sorprenderte..._

* * *

Kagura ese día había querido salir muy temprano ―antes de que Shinpachi y mucho, mucho, antes de que Gintoki despertara a su flojo trasero―. Antes de que amaneciera por completo, y pese a no ser la persona más madrugadora de Edo, porque había sacrificios que una frágil niñita, con encanto de _loli,_ debía hacer en el día de su cumpleaños.

De hecho, durante la última semana no había querido llevar el tema a colación para pedir regalos o felicitaciones y tampoco era como si los hombres buenos para nada con los que vivía lo hubiesen recordado o mencionado por error, o para medir su ilusión por sentirse querida _(¡Insensibles de mierda!)…_ así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió para ese tres de noviembre, era no recibir _más_ decepciones ―aún sin esperar nada de ellos―. Por eso, ese día había decidido despertar temprano e irse durante casi todo el día, y tal vez, quizás y a lo mejor, los tontos se preguntarían por ella e irían, después, a buscarlas arrepentidos por olvidar su cumpleaños. Y ella los haría humillarse más que Naruto frente al _Raikage._

Pero una parte muy al sur de su mente, le dictaba que Gin-chan tenía que recordarlo.

Y que Pat-san era el más considerado y tenía que recordárselo a Gin-san. Porque Gin-san siempre iba por la vida con sus ojos de pescado medio muerto, sacándose los mocos, bebiendo leche de fresa y apostando el dinero que no tenía… así todo un esperpento que nadie daba un centavo por él… pero Shinpachi podía hacerlo mejor persona.

 _Y los dos lo recordarían… Se acordarían que era su cumpleaños..._

Pero mientras los amnésicos, ingratos, inútiles y tontos lo recordaban, ella se iría.

 _Porque por más fuerte que fuera su cuerpo de Yato, su corazón era tan frágil como un conejito…_

 _Pero nunca lo diría…_

 _En voz alta… y_ _menos a ellos porque ella tenía una imagen que mantener._

E incluso, se mordió el orgullo y en un par de ocasiones, les dio oportunidades para recordarlo pero ninguno captó la indirecta y ella decidió rendirse y optó, mejor, por decirles _adiós, bye, sayonara y arrivederci_ por unas cuantas horas _._ Que no la vieran durante casi todo el día y la extrañaran. Que se preguntaran por ella. Que buscaran una falta en su comportamiento. Que luego de pensar y pensar y pensar qué hicieron mal para que ella desapareciera. Y que hasta el final del día, ya que el sol se metiera, salieran corriendo a buscarla para pedirle perdón.

Y claro que se haría la orgullosa aunque su corazón se derritiera, pero era sensible y estaba herida con la sola idea de pasar desapercibida para ellos.

Y de hecho, al salir del clóset, poner los pies en el piso e ir a darse un rápido baño y tras salir Kagura casi renunciaba a todas sus quejas y los rencores porque había un tierno animalito que la esperaba para felicitarla, a pesar de que ella bostezaba con pereza y refregaba sus ojos, Sadaharu la saludaba con un suave ladrido que simulaba un hola y al final, le regalaba una lamida en su mejilla.

 _Y fue el mejor regalo que podía recibir, junto con la carta y el obsequio que su papi le enviara._

Kagura sabía que a Sadaharu tenía que ponerlo en otro costal porque los "perros" eran mucho mejor que esos dos hombres. ¡Eran mucho más inteligentes! Sadaharu había entendido las pistas, porque siempre estuvo ahí cuando habló de pasteles, de experiencias, del cumpleaños de Bulma y de todo lo que dijo e hizo para insinuar que su cumpleaños estaba muy cerca…

No obstante, al acariciar la cabeza de Sadaharu y ver directo a sus ojos, lo supo:

―¿Lo recordaste Sahadaru? ―los ojos azules de Kagura se llenaron de lágrimas ante la respuesta, otro ladrido, de su mascota ―¿Quieres venir conmigo? ―invitó alegre, Sadaharu asintió y ella le sonrió para después caminar e indicarle con un movimiento de su cabeza que la siguiera.

Pudieron salir sin provocar mucho ruido, a su sano juicio porque sus pasos fueron ligeros como plumas. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Kagura miró hacia dónde estaba la habitación de Gintoki, esperando que se abriera y el inútil saliera ―aún ebrio por la noche de juerga, con la moral hasta el piso por perder todo el dinero― pero al pasar los segundos y al no percibir ningún sonido, suspiró derrotada.

 _Era un tonto._

―Vamos Sadaharu ―indignada, cerró los y se dio media vuelta para caminar ―tal vez podamos ir al parque a hacer una rutina de ejercicios-aru, ¿qué dices Sadaharu?

El can ladró y la siguió por las escaleras. Iban lento y poniendo los dos pies en cada escalón mientras bajaba, dándole oportunidad a Shinpachi de que apareciera y que sus anteojos destellaran mientras le desea un feliz cumpleaños… y justificaba la falta de educación de Gintoki.

 _Pero también era un tonto._

Estaba cabizbaja cuando se había detenido y solo el empujón de Sadaharu para que siguiera, la hizo avanzar tambaleante. Kagura alzó lentamente el rostro para mirarlo, curiosa de su comportamiento, y cuando este le señaló que mirara hacia enfrente, obedeció.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y brillaron más que aquellos primeros rayos solares, porque justo cuando salía el sol, algo destelló: una rebelde permanente plateada y unos lentes de aumento estaban frente a ella, sonrientes mientras que su corazón se estacionaba en su garganta conforme latía fuertemente.

 _Eran los tontos. Bien amanecidos pero esperando por ella._

Tras muchos latidos descontrolados, Kagura abrió su sombrilla para luego llevarla hasta su hombro, hurgó su nariz para hacerse la indiferente y para tratar de reprimir una sincera sonrisa llena de cariño y agradecimiento.

 _Claro que se acordaban, solo se hacían los tontos por su desesperación y para sorprenderla._

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagura-chan!

La aludida ni volteó a verlo, pero sintió bonito de escucharlo. Claro, tenía un itinerario que ya se había ido al diablo por esa sorpresa, pero aguantó en su pose digna.

―¡Tenemos regalos para ti! ―anunció Shinpachi y solo así, giró a verlos.

No tardó en cambiar de posición cuando Gintoki se acercó a ella para felicitarla con orgullo y poner una mano sobre su cabeza, dando suaves golpecitos.

―Los niños de casa crecen muy rápido ―suspiró como un padre golpeado por el tren de la edad y ella se sentía feliz porque lo notara ―no tardan en ponerse rebeldes, debo tener mano fuerte para que no se descontrolen ―Kagura achicó los ojos, percibiendo que estaba por arruinar el lindo momento. Su lindo momento de cumpleaños ―pero debemos darte tus regalos, ¿verdad Pat-san?

Shinpachi asintió.

Los ojos de Kagura brillaron con toda la ilusión de un niño pequeño que abría sus regalos de navidad. ―Gin-chan…

―Conozco un buen lugar donde los cumpleañeros comen gratis... ―habló, indicándoles el camino a seguir.

Y no se dijo dos veces, para Kagura la comida era valiosa...

Aunque debían esperar un rato hasta que abrieran. ―¡Hay que hacer los primeros-aru! ―gritó, jalando a ambos para correr junto con ellos. Sintiéndose feliz con Gintoki y Shinpachi... y eso que el sol apenas salía.

* * *

 _Y no muy lejos de ahí, estaba Katsura en el banquito... esperando la fiesta de la líder._

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Quería escribir algo para Kagura y la Yoro, al final no supe cómo terminarlo pero no quiero que se me acabe el día y yo sin publicar :C

Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.


End file.
